


Смотрины

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Король Фергус обернулся к жене, на его честном лице было написано: а где?





	Смотрины

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, АU: Астрид не помолвлена с Иккингом.

Астрид знала, что этот день рано или поздно наступит. К берегу причалили корабли: всего десяток, но на каждом стояли в безмолвии закутанные в шкуры и броню могучие рыжие воины. Род Астрид славился светлыми волосами и бледной кожей, Иккинг тоже не выделялся шириной плеч или кустистой бородой. Отец его был всем вождям вождь, конечно, но даже он мерк перед сиянием улыбки короля Фергуса из дома ДанБрох. С первого взгляда было видно, как робели его люди, слыша любопытное фырканье драконов, которых ради приёма важных гостей отогнали подальше. За оружие вояки хвататься не спешили, ждали приказа. Астрид это понравилось. Она уважала тех, кто признавал свою слабость и не стеснялся показывать страх. 

Когда-то Иккинг был таким же, сейчас он стоял по правую руку от неё и нервничал, как перед первым полётом на Беззубике.

— Эй, не дрейфь. Она всего лишь принцесса, а не Крылатый Ужас. Испугается и убежит обратно в свой замок.

— Да ну? — мрачно протянул Иккинг, внимательно наблюдавший за объятиями отца и короля Фергуса. Он не был уверен, что этот радушный богатырь не свалит одним ударом дракона. Причём не детёныша.

— Откуда пессимизм? Или ты сам боишься?

Иккинг выпучил глаза.

— Это не тебя пытаются женить непонятно на ком!

Астрид закатила глаза. Принцессы пока не было видно, и жена короля, прекрасная даже среди грубых мужчин, начинала нервничать. Она оглядывалась, словно принцесса могла спрятаться под звериными шкурами воинов или забраться под её собственное платье, чтобы крикнуть «бу!».

— Неженка.

Приветствия затихли, настал черёд знакомства возможных жениха и невесты, но… Король Фергус обернулся к жене, на его честном лице было написано: а где? Королева изящно прикрыла лицо ладонью, будто страдала от невыносимой мигрени, и тут со скалы над головами обоих кланов раздался бешеный рёв.

Знакомый рёв.

Астрид зашипела не хуже Громгильды и схватила верный топорик. Кто-то посмел оседлать её дракона! Милая и добрая Громгильда впадала в бешенство, когда к ней приближались чужаки, и могла проткнуть тех иглами или перекусить пополам. Всё-таки она дракон, а не комнатная собачка. Каково же было изумление Астрид, когда со скалы сорвалась Громгильда и приземлилась прямо перед оцепеневшими королём и королевой.

— М-мерида, как это понимать? — королева сумела сохранить лицо, хотя Астрид лучше других понимала, как трудно той было не завизжать. — Немедленно слезай с этого… этого животного!

— Это дракон, мам! — возразило ей самое удивительное создание из всех, кого Астрид когда-либо видела. Огненно-рыжая, гибкая и быстрая, она держалась на Громгильде так, будто родилась в седле и с раннего детства приручала самых опасных и диких драконов. — Настоящий дракон! Можно мне такого?

— Эм… ну… — король Фергус озадаченно почесал бороду. — Вообще-то мы тебе мужа взять хотели, но если хочешь летающую ящерицу, то ладно.

— Фергус! — возмутилась королева, на что король развёл огромными руками, мол, ничего не могу с ней поделать. Астрид почувствовала, что топорик готов предательски выскользнуть из рук, закрепила его на поясе и бросилась в атаку.

— А ну слезай, чертовка! — рявкнула она и, не церемонясь, принялась стаскивать принцессу Мериду с Громгильды. — Это мой дракон, и я её наездник! Не смей зариться на чужое, рыжее чудовище, мне плевать, принцесса ты или куриное яйцо! Так дам, что мало не покажется!

Вместо того, чтобы обидеться, пожаловаться родителям или упасть в обморок, Мерида молча врезала Астрид между глаз каблуком грязного походного ботинка.

— Хм, может мы это, выпьем за знакомство? — тактично вмешался Плевака, пока встреча двух кланов не переросла в кровопролитную войну. — У нас тут вино есть, курица, жрать… есть на всех хватит!

Иккинг за его спиной беззвучно трясся от хохота и жалел, что Беззубик не видел, каким счастьем светилось лицо Астрид и как заразительно смеялась принцесса Мерида, повалившая лучшую воительницу племени на землю и от души мявшая ей бока. Да, кажется, именно бока.


End file.
